Vampire Huntress
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Sarita is a vampire hunter and has been since she was a child. She is now 21 years old and in the states hunting down vampires that kill humans. When she comes to Forks and meets the Cullens she soon realizes that there are two kinds of vampires.
1. Prologue

The Vampire Huntress

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Sarita is a vampire hunter and has been since she was a child. She is now 21 years old and in the states hunting down vampires that kill humans. When she comes to Forks and meets the Cullens she soon realizes that there are two kinds of vampires. One kind that she despises and one kind that she can trust. Problem is Carlisle is going to have a hard time keeping away from her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Sarita.

Authoress Note: For the sake of this story Esme doesn't exist.

Prologue

For as long as I could remember I was always on the go hunting things that people said didn't exist when in all reality they did. Witches, Vampires, Werewolves you name it I have hunted it. I specialized in killing vampires though. It was just my thing. My family was killed by a group of vampires, but which vampires I didn't know. I would know when I came across them. I knew their faces, just not their names and their eye colors... red... blood red... not gold.

Now I was on my new task and that was going to Forks, Washington. There had been attacks over there on humans. I couldn't allow it any longer. I needed to hunt them down and kill them.

I grabbed my weapons that I had well hidden over the last couple of days so no one would know that I had them here in this hotel room. I quickly put them into my bag hiding them well once again. I had paid up until now and I grabbed my keys for my hotel room and my car. I walked out of my room and to my car which was a white mustang convertible 1988 fully restored. I slipped into it carefully. I drove down to the office of the hotel that I was staying at and dropped the keys off for my room and drove away. I had a three days travel to get to Forks Washington and that was the easy part. I probably could get there in less time than the three days that I had given myself.

I took a sharp turn at 80 miles per hour and was on my way on the interstate heading towards Forks. I didn't know what to expect when I got there, but a battle was a battle. I would die trying to rid the world of red eyed vampires.

I slipped my sun glasses over my bright green eyes and my black hair blew in the wind since I had the roof down on my car. The sun was beating in like there was no tomorrow. Forks Washington I would rarely find a day to have the hood down on my car. I had to be ready for it. Little I knew someone knew that I was coming.

Prologue is done. I hope I didn't make it too rough. It ends up like most of my stories do at the start before I get them down into a groove where they aren't so rough around the edges. Well let me know what you think of this.


	2. Vampire Hunter Makes Herself Known

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Vampire Hunter Makes Herself Known

~Carlisle's Point of View~

I was in my office working on some new paper work from the hospital even though I could've done it there, but decided against it since the nurses seemed to bother me more and more as the days went on.

"CARLISLE!" I heard Alice calling for me.

I got up from my desk and came out of my office. "What is it Alice?"

"Someone is coming..." She said softly.

"Who?"

"I don't know who it is." She said softly. She handed me a picture of something that she saw on the person. "They were wearing that around their neck."

I looked down at the picture. I knew that broach that was on the collar. I couldn't remember where I saw it though. "I think I have a pretty good idea that that broach belongs to a hunter family."

"Which?"

"I'm not sure." I said as I walked towards my library to see if I could find it. "Are they a danger to us?"

"No, it is like they want to help."

"Help? There is only one family that would help vampires with gold eyes."

"Who Carlisle?"

"The Angelis family." I said to her.

"The Angelis family?" She asked confused.

"It was a family that I knew back before I was turned." I told her. "Their family was a very powerful family when it came to killing the ones that killed humans. I believed they were all wiped out, but this proves that the family is still alive and is still hunting creatures." I was concerned. Why was someone from the Angelis family coming here? Had they gotten word that there were human killing going on here? If they were coming here they had good reason. They were the best family when it came to killing anything out of the ordinary. "We have nothing to worry about Alice. You didn't get a good vision of them did you?"

Alice shook her head.

"You don't know if it is male or female?"

"Female I would expect." She said softly.

A female vampire slayer. This was something that I wasn't expecting. Female slayers were different then their male counterpart. More passionate about the work that they did. Most of the time they had gotten bitten by what they hunted. "When is she to come?"

"Soon sometime during our baseball game."

"Our game? Tonight's game?"

"I don't know."

This was going to be one long day for us. If she was indeed coming tonight during our game we were going to have to be quiet about playing. She could very well kill us if she doesn't get a good look at our eyes.

~Sarita's Point of View~

Forks Washington... who ever came up up with the idea of the name of the town was really stupid. I looked out the windshield and groaned. It was very cloudy when I got into town. This was probably the worst town to be in for weather wise. I spun my car into a parking spot in a hotel parking lot. I got out of my car and walked inside to get a room for a little while. I didn't know how long I was going to be staying here. I got a room for at least tonight. I walked up the stairs to my room carrying my bags with me.

I tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear as I used my key card to get into my room. I threw my vampire hunter red jacket down onto one of the chairs and went to the bathroom to get a very quick shower. I wrapped a white fluffy hotel towel around my body. I looked in the mirror and wiped the steam off of the mirror. I blow dried my hair quickly before twisting it putting a clip into it.

I put on a black bra and a black thong on. I don't know why I wore them, I just did. They were more comfortable then anything at least to me anyways. I slipped a Black Veil Brides in color shirt on, a pair of blue wash denim jeans, and I put a pair of black lace-up heel platform boots. I put my choker around my neck before heading out to get my gear. I grabbed my key card before grabbing my keys for my car. I grabbed my hunting jacket as well along with my bag. I didn't put it on though. If I was going to blend in that is. I returned my key card and headed out to my car.

I got into my car and was off towards the Olympic Peaks that weren't that far away. I was going to start there since it was the easiest that I could think of. My mind began to wander back to old stories that were told to me by my mother and father about years ago clear back to the 1600's of when they were fighting a long side a family called the Cullens. They had told me that the only son of Pastor Cullen was killed, but they didn't think he was dead just simply turned. No one had really told me what he could have become, but then again I think I knew. He was turned into a vampire.

I slung my car spinning mud as I turned up a dirt road. I knew I was getting close. For some reason with the gift that I had I was able to tell where a vampire was within a 100 miles of me. I noticed a few cars already parked up there. I pulled some where where I wouldn't be seen, but then again vampires had good hearing and my car wasn't the quietest thing on the road either. I quietly got out of my car and saw that they were all dressed for baseball. I quirked my eyebrow trying to figure out why they were playing baseball when there was a storm coming through. I shook my head. "Damn Vampires anyway." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my gun from my bag that I kept in there for certain reasons. I stuck it in a place where it couldn't be seen. I had a strange feeling that I was going to need it later.

I saw a jeep pulling up with a pale skinned male which I knew right away that he was a vampire and a pale skinned female which I knew right away that she was human. _Not possible. A human hanging with vampires? _I thought to myself.

The male stopped. "I know you're there show yourself." He ordered me.

I stiffened. I came out from my hiding place with my gun drawn. _How the hell did he know that I was right here? _I heard him chuckling and he turned and faced me.

"How do I know? I heard your thoughts." He said looking at me.

"You can read thoughts." I groaned. _Forgot that some vamps have certain powers. Damn it all to hell why can't I keep my damn thoughts in my brain and not being heard._ "I guess hearing thoughts you knew that I was here for a while then." I said gripping my gun harder in my hands causing my knuckles to turn white. "Why the hell is a human hanging so willingly with you blood sucker." I hissed out.

"I am not going to hurt her." He said.

"Edward..." She said softly.

"Bella she's a vampire hunter." He said pushing her behind him.

"I only kill those who kill humans." I hissed out, cocking my gun ready to fire it.

"Then you won't have to worry about that." said a blond haired male vampire said. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were on my choker.

"How can I believe that?" I said gripping my gun even tighter causing my fingers to crack some.

"We hunt animals."

"Prove it." I told him. I was trying to remember where I had seen him from.

He came closer to me and I could see his eyes were amber in color. Gold.

My grip on my gun loosened and I put the safety back on it. "Gold eyes you mean what you say." I said as I turned my back to them to put my gun in it's proper place. I didn't want them to know where I was putting it in case I needed to use it later on. I fixed my shirt fairly quickly and faced them. I still felt the vampire's eyes on my choker. "Why do you keep looking at my collar?" I asked softly.

"That broach is the Angelis family crest."

I felt the air leave from my lungs. "Only someone who knew my family from the 1600's would know of the crest." I said taking a shallow breath as I looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded my bright green eyes darkening.

"Carlisle..."

My eyes widened. "Pastor Cullen's son?" I asked backing away slightly.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"My name is Sarita Angelis..." I said softly introducing myself to him.

"It is wonderful to meet you Miss Angelis."

"Come on Carlisle we got to start the game." A little pixy girl was jumping from her place.

Carlisle looked at the girl. "Alright Alice." He turned his attention back to me. "Do you care to join?"

"Join in on vampire baseball? You are all faster than me." I said quirking a delicate black eye brow that seemed to make me washed out more. "Besides I still have a job to do and that is kill the vampires that have been causing problems here."

"Well at least join us for the game. I am sure we can use an extra pair of eyes on Bella." Carlisle said with a small smile.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm catcher." I said as I walked with them.

"Are you sure that you can catch a ball?" The one that read my mind asked me.

I glared at him. "Yes, I can. I may be human, but I am not fragile like some human's are." I said Carlisle handed me the catcher's gear. "Besides you needed an extra pair of eyes did you not?" I said glaring at him as I put the gear on.

"It's time." Alice said with a smile.

~Carlisle's Point of View~

I watched Sarita crouch down in her spot. Bella was right beside her. I heard the crack from the bat Rosalie hit the ball fairly hard.

"Now I get why they need thunder." Bella said to Sarita.

Sarita laughed lightly. "I believe that would be true."

"That has to be a home run."

I shook my head. "Edward's very fast." I said musing how fast Edward really was when it came to playing baseball. I heard a whap and I looked at Sarita who was holding onto the ball a little gingerly in her hand. I knew that it probably stung a little bit.

"Yer out?" Bella said softly.

Sarita giggles before throwing the ball back to Alice.

I walked up to the plate. "Is your hand alright?"

"It's fine." She said with a smile. "Just play the game don't worry about me."

I took my place and hit the ball fairly hard. I saw both Emmett and Edward miss the ball and I got to the final base in front of Sarita almost scaring her. I watched Jasper take his place at the plate and hit it into the forest.

Alice gasped. "Stop! I didn't see them." Alice yelled.

I looked over at Sarita who was shedding quickly of the catcher's gear and reaching for her gun which was in a very odd place, but then again she had to keep it hidden from everyone so they didn't know that she had it on her.

"They're traveling so quickly." Alice murmured.

"You said they left the county." Rosalie said to Alice.

"They did, but then they heard us..." She looked to Edward. "And changed their minds."

"Put your hair down." Edward ordered Bella.

I looked at Sarita. "You need to put your hair down too."

She looked at me and knew that she had to. She had that look that she didn't want to. She quickly grabbed the clip and took it out throwing it far away from us. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair that I could tell was damp in some places by the way she was running her fingers through it. She didn't bother taking her choker off of her neck.

I just hoped that they wouldn't notice the broach that she wore on her neck.

"Like that'll help. I could smell the both of them from across the field."

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry."

I watched Sarita's eyes darken. "Edward quit saying sorry and stay close to her. You love her right? Then don't say sorry." She said sharply. She pulled her gun out and hid it behind her back. Her eyes sharply were glued ahead of us.

~Sarita's Point of View~

I was scared since I was with a group of vegetarian vampires. I knew that if need be they would protect the human girl, but I still had to do my job. I saw two men and a woman come from the forest. Their feet were bare. Their eyes were the color of blood. I felt the color drain from my cheeks these were the vampires that killed my family. My hand behind my back that I was holding onto my gun with clenched around it tighter. I was going to kill all three of them when I got the chance to. They wiped my family out fairly quickly only leaving me alive. I was bitten by the male with blond hair and the color one had sucked the venom out of me. I don't know how many times I was bitten by them, but that colored one had always sucked the venom out of me before I could change. I had quite a few crescent styled scars on my body.

"I believe this belongs to you." Laurent said tossing the ball to Carlisle.

Carlisle caught the ball quickly and smiled politely. "Thank you."

"Could you use three more players?"

"Of course."

My eyes widened. Was he nuts? These were murders and they had a human with them. How the hell was he going to protect her if he was inviting them to play.

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James."

I stuck my gun in the back part of my pants. I put the glove back on my hand.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "I can catch if you want me to."

I looked up at him. "I'll be fine." I said softly. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Would you like to bat first?" Carlisle asked Laurent.

Laurent took the bat and took his place.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence."

The three new comers looked in shock.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more." Laurent said with a smile.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East." Victoria said in a bored tone.

I watched Jasper pitch the ball and Laurent slams it, but I noticed Alice had caught the ball fairly quickly.

I shuttered when I saw James smile slightly. He took the bat next and slammed the ball that Jasper pitched. My eyes grew in horror when I saw that James had caught Bella's scent. I threw the glove down quickly and jumped into action. I pulled my gun out of the back of my pants and held onto it tightly.

"You brought a snack." James's eyes landed on me. "Two of them, but do tell me why is a vampire hunter doing with a bunch of vampires."

My eyes darkened.

"They are with us." I heard Carlisle say.

"We won't harm her." I heard Laurent say to Carlisle.

This wasn't making the matter any easier. I cocked my gun to fire if I had to.

"Just try it." Emmett said glaring at them.

"I think it best if you leave."

"Yes, I can see the game is over." Laurent said his eyes were focused on me.

My hands stiffened on my gun. He had put me through so much pain by allowing those two to bite me more than once.

"We'll go now. James?"

I watched James carefully.

James smirked at me. "I'll finish with you later."

I glared at him. "We will see about that." I said gripping my gun even harder causing the bones in my hands to start cracking.

"Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them." Carlisle said.

I quickly put my gun away. "Do it Edward." I said looking at him. "NOW!" I yelled.

Edward quickly scooped Bella up into his arms and was off to get her into the jeep so they could get out of there.

I turned my attention to Jasper, his twin, and Carlisle. "Go after them." I said softly.

Carlisle looked at me. "Meet us at the house."

"I'll follow Emmett and Alice." I said softly. "In order to meet you at your home."

Carlisle nodded his head. "Be safe."

I nodded my head. "You three be safe too." I said before running. I don't know why the hell I picked heels to wear at a time like this and it probably wasn't the smartest idea that I have had to wear such things. I ran to my car and got into it quickly. I followed behind Alice's car closely. I gripped the steering wheel. I knew that James would want to finish me off when he got the chance to. Laurent hadn't gotten the chance to do so. I wasn't going to tell anyone that I was scared. This was something that I was going to have to deal with I was kind of glad that I had returned my key card since I wasn't going to be there for the night.

That is the end of chapter 1. Please review. I would love to know how I am doing.


	3. I'll Go With You

Dckdck422- Thank you for the review and here is the second chapter I hope you like it.

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

I'll Go With You

I quickly got out of my car as soon as we got to the Cullen's house. I locked my car and kept my gun on me just in case. I rushed up to the house with Bella, Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I pull out my gun when I saw Laurent standing there. His ruby eyes were on me.

"He came here to warn us. About James." Carlisle said softly.

That didn't stop me from keeping a hold of my gun. _Damn you Laurent you are the one that allowed Victoria and James to go so far with me. I would've been one of you if you would have allowed it. I wouldn't have had all these scars on me now if you didn't suck the venom out of my system and allowed me to suffer the pain of being bitten 50 times. _I thought to myself. I felt a pair of eyes on me knowing fully well enough that it was Edward looking at me. Damn him and reading my thoughts.

"I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years... and the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her."

I cleared my throat softly. "Wouldn't dream of underestimating her or him. Remember I've dealt with you three before." I muttered out loud. I knew that they all could hear me, but Bella.

"I am truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He disappeared quickly.

I felt all eyes on me.

"You've dealt with them before." Edward demanded.

I looked at him. "Needless to say I know what is to come. Bella is best to be heading somewhere south of here." I said softly. "Laurent stated the truth about James. He is sadistic he will try anything in his powers to get a hold of her. I wouldn't doubt that he would want to get even with me."

"Why would he want to get even with you."

"Shot him and missed his dead heart."

"I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill."

"But no impossible. We'll tear him up." Edward said. His eyes were still on me.

"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces." Emmett said.

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle said softly.

I looked at him. "You may not want to Carlisle, but it is the only way to keep her safe. He's going to hunt her like he had done with me in the past, but he couldn't find me. He may be a very good tracker and sadistic at that, but he is only wanting to do this to see Edward squirm."

"This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this for me." Bella said looking at all of us in shock.

"Honey that is part of my job." I said as I pulled out my gear from my car. "That is what a hunter is all about putting myself in danger to help others." I rummaged through my bag to make sure that I had everything.

"I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away." Edward said softly to them.

"No, Edward the tracker thinks you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you." Said Carlisle.

"I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south." Alice said facing him. "I'll keep her safe Edward."

"You two ain't going alone. I'm going with you." I said as I looked at the couple.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked her.

Alice nodded her head.

"Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." Edward said tossing Rosalie some of Bella's clothes.

Rosalie dropped the clothes. "Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us."

I pulled my gun out and pointed it at her. "Listen here Missy Bella is part of your family now meaning she is your responsibility as well. Family protects family." I hissed out to her.

"What would you know of family!" She yelled at me.

I growled at her. "You're right I know nothing of family. I've been hunting these three down since I was ten years old. I haven't had a family in eleven years so sorry if I know nothing of family!" I shouted at her. I felt five pairs of golden eyes and a pair of brown eyes on me. I knew that I blew up and it was the only way that I could get her to shut up. I quickly put my gun away and looked down at the floor. "At least I am willing to protect her." I said before helping Alice and Jasper get things into the Mercedes.

Carlisle came up to me. "It's true then you are the last of the Angelis family."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "It is true. I am lucky to be alive really. Laurent spared me the life that it would've become if he didn't get rid of the venom that I had taken in over the 50 bites that I had from the two of those sadistic vampires that killed my family." I said as I tossed my jacket into the car. I saw an emotion that I didn't see in his eyes before. Caring? I wasn't use to that look from anyone. I double checked my bag before I tossed it into the back seat.

"You be careful."

I turned and faced Carlisle. "I'll try to be." I said softly. I quickly took my choker from my neck. "I saw you looking at this earlier." I said as I clasped it back together. I handed it to him. "It will do you more good to know that you got to meet the last one of the Angelis family." I said softly.

Carlisle looked like he didn't want to take it.

"Take it Carlisle. You knew my great ancestors before you were turned they would want you to have it." I said softly handing it to him.

He carefully took it into his hands and pocketed it. He quickly pulled me into a hug. "You be safe out there and come back to me a live." He said softly into my ear.

I wasn't expecting him to pull me into a hug. A cold embrace that I thought I would never feel in my life. "I'll try." I said softly.

He placed a kiss on my temple and released me.

I turned to Bella, Alice, and Jasper. "We better head out now and quickly." I said as I walked over to them.

Jasper ended up driving the Mercedes deeming me not awake enough to drive, Alice sat next to him and I was in the back with Bella.

I pulled Bella close to me as she cried. "It's alright. Everything will work out just fine." I told her softly trying to sooth her.

"How are you going to kill a vampire?" Jasper asked from the front seat looking back at me through the rear view mirror.

I looked up at him in the mirror. "I've killed quite a few of them in my eleven years of hunting them. I made a special kind of bullet that can kill them if I aim just right. I failed at killing James, but then again he failed to kill me." I said as I rubbed my arms that had crescent shaped marks on them.

"And if you get killed?"

"Then it is something I got to worry about on my own." I said softly. "I'm not afraid to die. I am just afraid of getting bitten again."

"You've been bitten?" Alice asked in shock. "How many times?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Too many times to count. I know I received 50 from James and Victoria both. Laurent was the one that saved my life from being changed. So I guess I could thank him for sparing me."

"What about the other times that you were bitten?"

"I had a fellow vampire names Lauren. She was a vegetarian vampire she would get rid of the venom from my system. That was a few years ago that I stopped hunting them down after she was killed."

The rest of the trip to the hotel was silent. Bella had fallen asleep.

"Are you going to be able to handle her?" Asked Alice looking at me.

I nodded my head. "I'll be able to." I said softly as I got out of the back of the car and carefully got her out of the car. "She is a damn heavy sleeper. That's a good thing." I said as I carried her into the hotel. I placed her on the bed once we got to the hotel room. I ended up taking a seat in one of the chairs relaxing my sore feet.

"You should sleep." Alice said softly.

"Sleep is for when I am dead Alice." I said softly.

"You know Carlisle worries about you." She said softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would he worry about me?"

"You're his singer... his mate... I've seen it."

I groaned. "I don't think I would make it that far Alice."

"I think you will. You'll be one of us."

I shook my head. "I don't think I would ever make it that far Alice. I'm a vampire hunter. A killer by trade. Protector of man I can't turn away from that." I shook my head. "Besides I am only here to protect Bella." I carefully got up. "I'm going to order her a few things so she eats something when she awakes." I said softly. I ordered room service for Bella when she got up.

"You should eat too."

I shook my head. "Can't. It's one of the ways that I work. I don't eat and don't sleep. Too much going on around me."

Bella came out into the room.

I looked up at her.

"I wish he'd call." She said softly.

"You should eat." Alice told her.

"They could get hurt. It's not worth it."

"Yes. It is." Jasper said to her.

Bella looked at him in shock.

"Edward's changed since he found you. And none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you. It's worth it." Jasper told her.

"Bella you may not think it is worth it, but it is the boy sees you as his other half." I shook my head. "I know I might not know anything about how people look at others, but you two are meant to be."

Bella looked at me in shock.

Alice quickly sits down.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked going to his wife.

I rushed over with Bella.

"The tracker. He just changed course." Alice said her voice was laced over with worry.

I bit the inside of my lip. This wasn't good.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked as he placed a drawing pad in front of her.

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Alice said as she drew on the pad. She closed her eyes as she drew.

"How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain." Bella said softly.

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change." Jasper explained to us.

"So the course James is on now will lead him to... a ballet studio?" Bella asked as she looked at the picture that was drawn.

"You've been here?" Alice asked looking up at her.

"No. I don't know. I used to take ballet lessons as a kid. The school had an arch like that."

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah, around the corner from my house. But I haven't been there in ten years."

"Do you have any reason to go now?"

"No. Hell, no. I hated the place."

I looked at her knowing that something wasn't right. I jumped when I heard her phone ring. I watched her grab her phone and heard her sigh in relief.

"Edward. Are you alright?" She asked softly. "This is my fault. You warned me, but I didn't think. I just..." She stopped for a minute. "No.. we can't... When will you get here?" Bella let out a sigh and hung up her phone.

I walked over to her. "I will protect you as long as possible Bella." I said softly. I looked at Jasper and Alice who were already getting ready to go and leaving the room leaving the two of us to talk.

Bella's phone went off again. She quickly answered it. "Mom, I'm so glad you got my... Calm down, mom. Everything is fine, okay? I'll explain everything... Mom are you there?"

I looked at Bella in confusion. I noticed that she had been frozen in fear.

"Leave my mother out of this. I... don't think so... Where should I meet you?" Bella hung up her phone.

"You aren't going alone." I said as I gathered my gear up. "Edward would have my head if I didn't protect you." I said as I slipped my gun into the front of my pants again. "Let's go. He knows I will be coming too. He knows that I won't let you out of my sights since I am a vampire hunter. He's going to kill two birds with one stone so to speak." I said softly as I grabbed onto her arm leading her out of the room.

We walked down to the lobby keeping an eye out for Jasper and Alice. We saw them in a heated discussion and we slipped out the opposite door. We haled a taxi and jumped in.

"8th and Palo Verde, please." Bella said softly.

I looked at Bella. "It will be fine." I said softly as we were well on our way to the ballet studio. "I will protect you with my life. Don't worry if I get killed. It is a vow I took years ago to be a hunter." I said softly into her ear.

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

We arrived at the ballet studio and got out of the taxi.

I saw her twirl the ring that must've been her mother's ring and reaching for her pepper spray. I took a deep breath trying to keep myself calm. I knew that this wasn't going to end well for either of us.

We walked inside hearing her mother calling for her. We found a VCR playing a tape of Bella when she was 7.

I growled. "The bastard." I muttered.

"That's my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren't you?" James said with a smirk.

Bella glared at him. "She's not here."

"Sorry, but you really made it too easy. You even brought the hunter with you." He said with a smirk.

I pulled my gun out from the front of my pants and pointed it at him. "You made it all to easy for me to follow her." I said glaring at him.

He smirked. "So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind." He said pulling out a camcorder. "And... action!" He said turning it on.

Bella threw her purse at him and tried to get out the front door.

"Excellent! An escape attempt." He appeared behind her. "It'll break Edward's little heart." He smelled her hair and touched her throat.

"Edward has nothing to do with this." Bella said.

"He will. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you."

I fired my gun off scaring him away from her. "Stay the fuck away from her." I hissed out as I cocked the gun again to fire it again. "I missed this time I will make sure that I won't miss this time." I said with a smirk.

James growled at me. "Damn you bitch. I should get rid of you first."

I smirked. "Would be a smart idea don't you think James. Obviously you keep forgetting that you have to kill the hunter before you can get to anyone else. I won't allow you to harm Bella." I said in a growl. I wasn't going to allow him to touch her in any way. It was my job. _Sorry Carlisle._ I screamed out in my mind.

James appeared in front of me and slammed me right into the mirror knocking the gun right out of my hand causing it to go off and hitting a mirror. "Tell our beloved Carlisle to avenge you then dear." He said with a sick smile.

"Never!" I yelled as I slammed my foot into his sick hearing a sicken crack. I screamed out in pain.

"Oh come on dear let him hear you scream in more pain."

Bella grabbed the gun and fired it above our heads scaring James off of me.

"You little bitch."

"Bella give me the gun." I told her.

She tossed me the gun and I quickly caught it.

I pointed the gun at him. "I told you James. I am the one you have to deal with before you can get to Bella." I said as I fired again nicking him in the arm with the bullet. I groaned. This wasn't doing well for me. I had to shoot him where his heart once was.

"YOU BITCH! THIS TIME I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" James said knocking the gun out of my hands again causing it to go off again firing the last bullet that I had loaded into it. James slammed me into one of the mirrors causing it to break and shatter into my back.

I shrieked in pain.

"Bitch let them hear you scream. Tell your beloved Carlisle to avenge your death." He said pushing me farther into the mirror.

I screamed out in even more pain. "No... don't."

He slammed me into the floor. "Awe too bad." He said biting me on the upper part of my arm.

I screamed out in pain. I knew that he had put venom into my blood not enough to transform me right away. Black spots covered my vision. I didn't know that James left my side to go after Bella. I heard little bits and pieces of what was going on. I tried to get back up onto my feet. My arm was burning like crazy. I saw Jasper and the others show up. I saw Carlisle accessing the damage that was done to Bella. I fell forwards only to feel a pair of cold arms wrap around my middle.

"Carlisle... She's been bitten." It was Alice who caught me. "She's losing too much blood too." I could see that she was covering her nose.

Carlisle was at my side in minutes. "Sarita can you hear me?"

I groaned in pain.

"I got to get rid of the venom. I can't allow this change to happen." He told me softly. "I hope you can forgive me." He said biting into my arm to get rid of the venom that was coursing through my veins.

My vision went out. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

~Carlisle's Point of View~

I looked at Edward. "Edward we got to get them out of here." I told him.

Edward was gathering Bella up into his arms and I was following suit.

We got them to the hospital fairly quickly. They were taken back to get their injuries checked out.

I couldn't help, but pace back and forth. I was worried about Sarita. She almost gotten herself killed by James or if not she did get herself killed. "Alice why didn't you see this?"

Alice looked at me. She looked at me very sadly. "I didn't see it Carlisle. I didn't see Sarita's path. It was cloudy. I saw Bella's though that's how I knew that they both would be there."

I looked down.

"Carlisle she'll make it." Alice said softly.

"She's a strong young woman." I heard Jasper say.

I looked at Jasper.

"We know that she is your singer Carlisle." He said with a knowing look. "She'll pull through."

Alice smiled. "She will Carlisle. She'll be the second one to wake. Bella first. Bella will think it is all her fault for what happened to Sarita." She said softly. "You'll be the first person that Sarita will want to see."

I didn't know what I would do if Sarita really didn't recover from this. I just hoped that she would wake up and stay with us.

"You're going to ask her to stay with us aren't you Carlisle." Edward said looking at me.

I turned to him. He must've been reading my thoughts. "I was going to. She'll be doing more hunting when she is all better." I said softly. I looked at Alice. She knew something and she wasn't telling me. She had already foreseen Bella being changed, but what bothered me was Sarita going to be one of us. I wanted her to be one of us, but I don't think I would ever want to put her through that pain of being turned into a vampire and be forced to live like us, but it was her choice if she wanted to or not.

That is the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will kind of lead up into New Moon. Let me know what you think.


	4. Lucky to Be Alive

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Lucky to Be Alive

I paced around back and forth there was still no news about Sarita. She was still knocked out cold. I couldn't help, but worry about Sarita. I guess in the short amount of time that I knew her I slowly fallen for her, but I fell for her hard. My hand slipped into my pocket and I pulled out the choker that she had given me. I fingered the design that was on the broach.

"Carlisle..." I heard Edward calling me.

I turned and faced him.

"She'll be fine. I hear her thoughts." He said softly.

"What is she thinking?" I asked him softly.

"She's worried that Bella isn't safe and she's worried about you. Her mind is a mess of thoughts and she hasn't even woken up yet."

"Carlisle... We should watch the tape..." Alice said softly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to watch the tape."

"I've already watched it." She said even softer. "She protected Bella like she said she would. She wouldn't allow James to get close to her at all."

"I know. That's what vampire hunters do." I said softly. "She knew that she either wasn't going to live through this or she was going to live through this to see another day."

"She'll live Carlisle. I've seen it, but how soon it's hard to tell."

~Sarita's Point of View~

"_**Sarita..." I heard the soft voice of my mother. "You need to wake up honey." **_

_**I opened my eyes and looked up at her and saw my father right by her side. "Where am I?" I stood up and saw my body on the bed that wasn't that far away. **_

"_**You are in limbo... you aren't dead, but somewhere in between." Father said softly to me. His rouge British accent coming through. **_

_**I looked at him bewildered. "Limbo? Neither dead or alive what's that supposed to mean?" **_

"_**It means you have to make a choice love." Mother said, soothingly. Her voice was light with a British accent as well.**_

_**I looked down at my body and took a deep breath. I saw Bella walking into the room with a boot upon her foot. "She lived..."**_

"_**Yes, she did thanks to you and Edward... that boy really does care about you and she is really worried that you won't wake up." My mother said with a small sad smile.**_

_**I watched carefully as Bella looked at my sleeping form. **_

"Sarita..." Bella said softly to my form. "Thank you for everything. Please... please wake up we all need you here. Carlisle as well. I don't think I have ever seen him act like this ever. He's really worried about you. I was going to wait until he came in and saw you, but he told me to come in first to see you. You really need to wake up so I can thank you properly for helping me out."

_**My eyes widened. Carlisle was really worried about me? That actually surprised me a lot. **_

"_**A vampire loves you how the hell is that possible?" Asked my father.**_

_**I turned and glared at him. "He's not a human killer. He drinks animal blood." **_

Bella took a deep breath. "Please just wake up for us. We are all really worried about you."

_**I watched Bella walk slowly out of the room. I heard her talking with someone. I don't know who it was since I was out of hearing range. For some reason when you are in limbo you remain close to your body. My eyes widened when I saw the next person come into the room. Carlisle... my sweet handsome Carlisle. I watched him move the chair closer to my bedside and sit down in it. He took my hand into his and held onto it loosely, well it would look tightly to us humans, but it was loose to them. **_

Carlisle took a deep breath that wasn't needed. "Please... please wake up." His voice was filled with emotion that I thought I would never hear from another person. "I need you here... when I saw you I knew my life was worth living even more. If you die... I won't see what it would be worth living any more." He sounded a lot more broken than I thought he would. "Please... please wake up."

"_**I've never seen another person love you like the way he does..." My mother said softly.**_

_**I looked at my mother. "What?" **_

"_**You need to make a choice... you either can let yourself go and watch him self-destruct or go and be with him forever knowing that we love you." My mother said soothingly.**_

"_**Rochelle you can't be telling her to be immortal for ever knowing that she'll never ever see us again."**_

"_**Robert it is her choice. I want her to be happy. He may be a vampire, but he is a good one at that." **_

_**My father growled lightly. He looked at me sharply. "What are you going to do?"**_

_**I looked to my mother. **_

"_**Do you want them to remember this? The last memory that they have of you?" **_

_**I shook my head. "No, I want to make more memories with them."**_

_**My mother smiled. "Then go to them be with him. Just remember this we will always love you."**_

"_**How do I go back?" **_

"_**Just lay back down in your body. Then you'll wake up slowly." My mother told me with a sad smile. She knew what she was talking about.**_

_**I carefully went back into my body. I knew this was the last time that I was probably going to see them again. **_

Carlisle rubbed the top of my hand lightly with his cold thumb. "Please wake up... I need you here."

I squeezed his hand lightly.

"Sarita..." He said softly. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me and you are waking up."

I squeezed his hand again.

"Thank god." He whispered. "Please... open your eyes."

I slowly began to open my eyes. "Carlisle..." I said softly. My voice was fairly hoarse from not using it.

"Oh thank god that you are ok." He said softly. "I thought I would've lost you."

I smiled at him. "It would take too much to kill me." I said softly.

Carlisle stroked the side of my face with his cold hand. "Next time be careful."

I moved my good hand and stroked his cheek lightly. "I told Edward that I wouldn't allow harm to come to her. How is Bella?"

"She has a broken leg, but other then that she looks fine." Carlisle said softly.

"I'm glad... I just kind of wished I would have killed James when I had the chance to, but..."

"You had already lost too much blood to even shoot at him at that time."

I shifted lightly in bed only to feel the pain in my lower back. I groaned out.

"Try not to move too much." Carlisle said to me softly.

"Did Bella want to see me?"

"Yes, she did, but she was waiting for you to wake up."

I smiled. "Well... I am sure that she would love to hear that I am alright. How long was I out for?"

"A week." He said as her stroked my black locks.

"Jeez." I muttered as I sat up slowly. I winced.

"You should be laying down." Carlisle said, softly. He really wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt myself even more.

"Carlisle... I've been laying down for a week. My body is stiff. I can't be laying down forever." I said, tiredly. I was tired and knew that I would have to sleep soon.

"I'll go and bring them in if you want to see them." Carlisle said softly.

"I would like that." I said with a small smile. "Then we can have some alone time, but it's best if I see them first."

Carlisle put a kiss on my forehead and got up out of his seat. "I'll be right back." He said to me softly.

I watched him leave the room. I closed my eyes a little bit trying to push the pain from my mind so no one would pity me. Plus being doped up on morphine wasn't the best thing that I wanted, but anything to help with the pain that I was feeling.

Carlisle walked back into the room with the entire family. He must've pulled some strings to get all of them in.

I wasn't none to surprised about that. I mean who would deny him? He is a handsome man, well more handsome than any other man that I have ever seen. I blinked a few times. "Well I wasn't expecting everyone at once Carlisle." I said, my British accent came out light and soft.

"Well..." Carlisle started.

"We wanted to see you all together. It would be better this way." Said Emmett.

I shook my head lightly trying not to hurt myself more than I already was. "Eh that make sense." Curse my British accent. I am getting odd stares from them all. I knew that they didn't know I was British other than Carlisle, but I had always made sure that I didn't have a strong accent when I talked before. I had to blame the morphine drip.

"This is all my fault." Bella automatically said.

"Bella... I told you before... it's my job to protect even if it risks my own life. Surely you remember me telling you that."

"I know..." She said softly. "But you could've died."

"Bella... I am a strong woman... I haven't been killed yet." I said looking up at her. "Don't worry about it any more. Push it from your mind. I was just glad that you are alive Bella. That's the only thing that mattered was keeping you safe."

Bella looked at me. "But I wasn't worth it."

"You were Bella. Don't worry about it. I will be out of here soon. I will be fit as a fiddle." I said trying to lighten her mood some.

"Miss Angelis." Edward said softly.

I looked at him. "What Edward?"

"Where will you be staying after you get out of the hospital?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I will probably be staying in a hotel for a while."

Edward looked at me in shock. "A hotel?"

I shrugged my shoulders ignoring the pain that I felt. "I haven't had a real home in years. I've stayed in hotels for as long as I can really remember."

Alice looked at Carlisle. "Do you think that she could stay with us Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked at Alice. "Have you seen this?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes..."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly stay with you guys..." I said looking at them in shock.

"Well Miss Angelis you risked your life for Bella's life. It is the least we can do." Jasper said for the first time.

"Are you sure that you can handle a human living with you?"

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Are you going to be able to handle it Jasper?"

Jasper nodded his head. "I'll be able to." He said with a small smile.

A week later I was let out of the hospital. I was actually kind of glad to be out of the hospital. I was now living with Carlisle and his 'sons' and 'daughters'. They all had accepted me into the family since Carlisle had taken a shine to me quicker than I thought he would really.

It was prom night and Alice and Rosalie had dragged me into Alice's room to help them get ready for prom, but those two had something up their sleeves.

"What do you two have in mind?" I asked as I tried to back away from them. I wanted to know what was going on before I made the choice of helping them get ready for prom.

Both girls smiled at me.

"Well Alice and I thought that since you helped us out so much when it came to Edward's girlfriend." Rosalie spat Bella's name. It wasn't hard to understand that she hated Bella a lot. "We thought you and Carlisle could use some time together. No human could take on a vampire and live. At least not with what you dealt with."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Oh come on I set up a perfect night for the two of you with the help of Rosalie. We all think that you deserve this." Alice said with a pout.

I blinked a few times and let out a sigh. "Alright fine." I said softly.

"Rose and I will help you into your dress."

"Dress?" I asked confused. I hadn't worn a dress in so long. I don't think that I had worn one since I was a young child. It was kind of a sad thing. I wasn't one for dresses really and now I was going to be wearing one to go out with Carlisle.

"Yes, a dress. Haven't you ever worn a dress?" Alice asked looking me dead in my green eyes.

I shook my head. "It's been a long time since I've worn one. I don't think I have worn one since I was seven years of age."

Alice's eyes went wide. "You're joking right?"

"Sadly Alice I am not."

"Well, you will get to wear one tonight. I am sure that you and Carlisle will have a good time tonight."

I raised my eyebrow. "You already foreseen it."

Alice smiled.

"Alice... it's nothing embarrassing is it?"

"Oh no, but you two will have fun." She said with a wink. She looked at Rosalie. "Well let's get started we got a lot of work to do."

Now I had to worry. I wasn't expecting to go anywhere while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward went out to prom. Now I was going out with Carlisle some where, I just wish I knew where I was going with Carlisle.

Both Rosalie and Alice helped me into a beautiful red dress that was rich in darkness.

I was surprised of how it looked on me. I never looked this good in my life. Both girls styled my hair into loose ringlets and pulled them back into an elegant updo. They did my make up as well.

"The boys are waiting for us Rosalie." Alice said with a smile. She looked at me. "Carlisle is waiting with them." She said with a wink.

"How do you expect me to walk. I broke my foot remember."

She handed me a pair of flats that worked out quite well with the dress I had on.

I carefully put the one onto my foot since the other one was covered with a foot brace. I walked with Alice and Rosalie down the stairs.

I heard a wolf whistle from Emmett and a smack.

"Ow babe." Emmett said rubbing his arm.

I couldn't help, but giggle. "Emmett then maybe you shouldn't have whistled. Rosalie was nice enough to help me get ready for what ever is going on tonight." I said looking at Carlisle trying to read his eyes. I noticed that his eyes were locked onto my form. He must've liked the dress that I was in. He wasn't giving me any clues, and I figured he didn't know where we were going until a little bit or he knew and he was hiding it fairly well.

Alice giggled lightly. "You two have fun." She said with a wink. "And we will see you in the morning."

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

The five of them left to go to the prom.

I looked at Carlisle. "Where are we going?"

Carlisle smiled. "You'll see Sarita."

Well I soon found out what Alice meant. She must've went all out because there was my favorite food, which was very spicy food since I was of Spanish decent. Carlisle was a gentleman that I thought he was and it made me feel special. I never felt special to anyone since I was always was hunting after vampires. I hoped moments like these would never end. I soon found out why Alice wanted me to come with Carlisle. I realized how much I actually wanted to be with him.

"Carlisle..." I said softly.

"What is it Sarita?" He asked me softly.

"You don't want to lose me right?"

"Right."

"There is only one way..." I said softly. I didn't want to say it, but it was probably the best idea. "You could change me."

"What?"

"Change me... into one of you... I can still do vampire hunting later."

Carlisle remained silent for a few moments. "We will work it out slowly." He said softly.

I nodded my head.

We spent the night out somewhere no one would judge us if something got broken something that Alice must've foreseen a while ago.

~Alice's Point of view~

I smiled as Jasper and I danced across the floor.

"What is it darling?" Jasper asked me softly.

"Well the future is bright."

"What do you mean darling?"

"Well... we will have to wait and see." I wasn't going to really say what I saw. I saw Sarita being one of us, but not only that... a half human and half vampire child. Carlisle's and Sarita's daughter.

That is the end of chapter 3. I wasn't really happy how this chapter turned out, but oh well. Anyways please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
